


Колыбельная для вора

by SgyschenKa, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgyschenKa/pseuds/SgyschenKa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Даже у лучших из лучших все может пойти не по плану, если они решат помочь своему врагу.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Колыбельная для вора

— Берегись! — словно из ниоткуда появился вор, в тот самый миг как Шиничи почувствовал, что опора уходит из-под его ног. Жуткий скрежет вокруг, секундное ощущение падения и резкий рывок за руку. Ткань белой перчатки показалась немного скользкой, но пальцы держали очень крепко. Откуда-то сверху послышался облегченный вздох.

Кудо ошарашенно глянул вниз, где зияла огромная дыра в подвал и поблескивали торчащие острыми пиками старые сваи. 

— Поднимайся, ну же! — Кид закусил губу, силясь достать Кудо. Он уперся коленями в пол и пытался использовать вторую руку в качестве рычага.

Все, что хотел сказать детектив в ответ, свелось бы в этот момент к простому: "О господи". Однако паника не успела накрыть собой Шиничи: спустя уже мгновение он смог найти опору ногам в виде бетонной колонны и достал второй рукой до кромки пола. Еще несколько усилий, и Шиничи повалился на пол рядом с Кидом, пытаясь справиться с вмиг начавшими дрожать пальцами. Вор же так и замер на коленях, казалось, разглядывая что-то. Впрочем, он быстро развернулся и улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало: 

— Ты, детектив, теперь мой должник.

Шиничи поднял глаза на него, подмечая, как странно прячет руку за спиной Кайто. Тот уже стоял на ногах.

— Еще чего, — Кудо резко и не слишком серьезно мотанул головой. Во время падения он не слишком приглядывался, но запомнил ту гору переломанных, торчащих зубьями останков столов и стульев вперемешку с бетоном внизу. Если бы не Кид, Шиничи, вероятно, оказался тоже там.

Если бы не Кид, он бы вообще не забрался бы в этот заброшенный дом!

— Отдай камень и иди, пока я не смотрю.

Тем временем Кид дернулся и расплылся в улыбке.

— Ты душка! — он стал выглядеть так, словно услышал не две простые фразы, а самую настоящую и искреннюю благодарность. И Шиничи уже был готов закатить глаза, фыркнуть или даже кинуть в Кида маленький серый камушек с пола, потому что, ну, что это за паясничества, какой, к черту, душка. Но вовремя раздался щелчок пальцами, а Кид выразительно уставился ему на пиджак. Шиничи выдохнул.

Сунул руку в пиджак, действительно вытащил камень и кивнул. Позер. Никуда без шоу.

— Увы, это не то, что я ищу, — прокомментировал Кид, легко пожимая плечами. Он театрально поклонился, сверкнув глазами из-под полей шляпы и развернулся, эффектно взмахнув плащом. — До новых встреч, Великий Детектив.

— Иди уже.

Свое опустошение после неожиданного всплеска адреналина от близости к смерти Шиничи выразил через чрезмерное недовольство сложившейся ситуацией. Вот Кид, вот камень, а ловить сам решил, что не будет. Он закатил глаза и громко фыркнул, спрятав обратно в пиджак драгоценность.

Читать Кида сложно, хотя и увлекательно. За "покерфейсом" могло скрываться совершенно что угодно, но Шиничи буквально _видел_ , что происходит что-то не то. Движения Кида выверены и точны, в них нет лишнего, и то, как тот изменился в лице — на целое мгновение — при взгляде на свою руку несколькими минутами ранее, привлекло внимание. Если сначала Шиничи не был уверен, почудилось ему это в сумерках или нет, то последующие события подтвердили подозрения. Сделав несколько шагов, Кид вдруг покачнулся, замедлился и, споткнувшись, упал. Плащ накрыл его, как белое покрывало.

— Какого…

Первым делом Шиничи прислушался. Выстрелов не звучало — уже хорошо. Он бросился к вору, приложил два пальца сбоку шеи и замер. Помимо четкого пульса до него донёсся отчетливое сопение.

Кайто Кид уснул.

С ужасом Шиничи обнаружил, что иголка в его часах отсутствует, а, значит, механизм сработал. Она воткнулась Киду в руку? Снотворное?! Задрав оба рукава, Шиничи максимально внимательно изучил полоски голой кожи и, подсветив ее фонариком с телефона, нашел маленькую кровавую точку на краю перчатки. И еще более маленькую точку на запястье. Иголки уже нет, но это точно укол.

Шиничи закусил губу.

Заворочавшийся во сне Кид попытался подложить руку себе под щеку.

Как он смог так долго продержаться в сознании? Когоро срубало сразу же, как только иголка попадала в кожу. 

— Эй, — Шиничи переполз и неуверенно похлопал его по щеке, — эй, проснись.

Бесполезно. Нет, серьезно, если эта штука валила взрослого хорошо выспавшегося мужчину на несколько часов, то что будет с довольно худощавым Кидом, который не спал всю эту ночь? 

Шиничи подхватил его за лацканы пиджака и потряс.

— Эй! Кид!

Голова спящего откинулась назад и безвольно дернулась несколько раз. С макушки свалился цилиндр, а монокль, наклонившись, сполз по виску и завис на ухе. Кид в свою очередь громко всхрапнул.

— Вот же черт, — Шиничи прикусил губу.

С одной стороны, конечно, это смешно. Полиция Токио, Интерпол — все гонялись за Кидом уже не первый год, а тот попался так глупо и кому! _"Ты, детектив, теперь мой должник"._ Голос в голове прозвучал отчетливо, и совесть пустила в Шиничи свои когти.

Да не может он его посадить.

Ну нет.

Полицейская рация, одолженная у одного из офицеров инспектора Накамори, которую Шиничи бережно прикрепил к своему поясу, ожила. Искаженный сигналом голос Гинзо приказал всем направляться на север.

К ним.

Ругательство само сорвалось с языка. Шиничи нахмурился, помассировал виски и кивнул самому себе.

Хорошо.

Отлично.

Он сделает это!

— Теперь это _ты_ мне должен, — буркнул он, подбирая шляпу. Придирчиво ее осмотрел и сильно хлопнул ладонью по донышку. Цилиндр вдруг свернулся в диск.

Все у этих фокусников не как у людей.

Шиничи подобрал монокль и сунул себе в карман. Отбросил в кучу мусора собранный цилиндр — благо в таком виде тот меньше всего напоминал шляпу — и мельком взглянул Киду в лицо.

Их внешнее сходство не стало сюрпризом. Кид уже несколько раз подлавливал Ран на этом, но Шиничи _слишком_ интересовался другими преступлениями, чтобы пробираться через всех жителей Токио в поисках своего двойника. Нет уж. К тому же, Кид до этого тоже хранил один его секрет.

Тем не менее, Шиничи потратил несколько секунд на то, чтобы посмотреть на себя со стороны. Собери этому придурку волосы во что-то более приличное — может, подарить ему гель для укладки в следующий раз? — так и вовсе не различить. Потом он, конечно, фыркнул, ещё раз выругался и полез стягивать с Кида плащ и пиджак. Ничего лучше, чем свалить их в кучу мусора Шиничи в голову не пришло. В принципе, если накинуть на спящего легкую куртку, в которой пришел на преступление он сам, то Кид уже не будет выглядеть так вычурно и странно, как мог бы в белых штанах и синей рубашке.

С галстуком Шиничи чухнулся в последний момент, стянул его, смотал в кулек и пихнул уже Киду в карман. Расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, придал ей "небрежный вид" и отряхнул серую пыль с некогда белоснежных коленей.

Спустить на первый этаж по лестнице мешок с трупом было бы легче, чем полуожившего, еле двигающего ногами Кида. Тот не открывал глаз, но что-то бормотал очень сумбурно и скомканно Шиничи куда-то в ухо. Его рука лежала у Кудо на плечах, расслабленная и тяжелая.

— Если еще хоть кто-нибудь скажет, что ты достаточно легкий, чтобы ходить по воздуху, я буду первым, кто плюнет ему в лицо, — мрачно буркнул Шиничи. Он перехватил руки, удобнее хватая вора за бок и поспешил пересечь пустую улицу.

Сердце билось в груди пойманной птицей, а перед глазами так и мелькали сцены, как инспектор и целая толпа более младших по званию полицейских выскакивают прямо на них и надевают наручники на одного, а второго благодарят за поимку.

Через десять-двадцать минут их блужданий по улице в одиночестве и с тяжелым Кидом в качестве ноши, Шиничи уже не против, чтобы их нашли и посадили. Можно даже обоих.

В какой-то момент Кид окончательно запутался в ногах, запнулся и повис всем своим весом на Шиничи. Это стало последней каплей. Сам Шиничи покачнулся, едва устояв на ногах, и заскрежетал, в который раз за ночь не удерживая ругательств.

— Знаешь, Кид, я вообще не понимаю, какого черта согласился на это все! — злобно буркнул он.

— Понимаю, — совсем сонно отозвался Кид.

— Что ты понимаешь? — с иронией буркнул Шиничи. Он приметил рядом лавочку и начал ковылять со своей ношей к ней.

— Что… ну… — казалось, Кид пытался подобрать слова. Он совсем слабо двигал ногами, а его волосы щекотали Шиничи шею. — Ну… Помидоры на снегу…

— Что? 

Шиничи поперхнулся. Мало того, что на улице лето, так ещё и ни о каких помидорах не было и речи. 

— Ну, помидоры, — упрямо повторил Кид. — На снегу.

Очень хотелось сделать фейспалм, но Шиничи пробрало тихим нервным смехом.

— Лучше молчи, — вздохнул он, когда смог перестать хихикать.

В самом деле. 

— Я не сплю, — очень медленно и почти по слогам, но так, будто бы он очень пьян, заявил Кид.

— Ага, а я балерина.

— Ты голубой попугай, — не переставал нести чушь он. — А он хочет выпить кофе.

Шиничи прыснул и похлопал Кида по спине. Голубой попугай. Хах.

Лицо вора окончательно спряталось у Шиничи в изгибе шеи. Теплое дыхание согрело ключицу. И это немного так смущало. Повисла тишина, нарушаемая сопением Кида. Шиничи устал. Руки и ноги гудели, а еще он так и не придумал, куда же тащить обезвреженного и крайне забавного противника.

Ну не к себе же домой. И завтрак еще утром сделать, чтобы наверняка. И записку оставить.

_"Дорогой Кид,_

_Я не знал, что ты предпочитаешь на завтрак, но там в холодильнике лежит покупной бенто, а в кофейнике остатки кофе. Уж извини, но помидоров на снегу я тебе не нашел._

_С уважением, Шиничи Кудо, несший тебя через город всю ночь._

_P.S. Прости, что мои часы тебя вырубили, но это было смешно"._

Вообразив это, Шиничи снова криво усмехнулся и поднял глаза к темному небу. Еще стоило вернуть инспектору камень. И придумать объяснение, куда он делся. Ну, с этим, конечно, вообще легко. Кид усыпил.

На вопросы прохожих можно было бы сказать, что это его брат-близнец. Что у них день рождения, а он немного перебрал.

Как хорошо, что в три часа ночи на улицах нет прохожих.

Сил и желания тащить Кида дальше у Шиничи не было. Тем не менее, он был готов сжать всю волю в кулак и отправиться дальше. 

Да-да.

Только посидит еще немного.

В конце концов начало светать.

В половине четвертого небо порозовело. Шиничи скосил глаза на часы. Кид спал очень уютно, так, что его само разморило. Еще чуть-чуть и Шиничи точно бы придремал, если бы не ощутил шевеление рядом. Чужое дыхание сбилось и совсем немного участилось.

Рука в перчатке коснулась его бока. 

— Доброе утро.

— Д-доброе? — переспросил Кид.

Его интонации не походили на те, которые звучали во время ограблений. Шиничи усмехнулся.

— Я… Ох. Детектив, — пробормотал Кид. Потихоньку он весь напрягся и даже отстранился. Лицо сонное, глаза узкие, как щелки, но во взгляде помимо рассеянности уже набирала силу тревога. 

— До дома сможешь дойти?

— Детектив, я…

— Да или нет.

Кид протер глаза, широко зевнул и зажмурился. Приоткрыл веки и оглянулся. Двигался он медленно и совсем устало.

— Да.

— Вот и славно.

Фыркнув, Шиничи достал из кармана монокль и вложил его в расслабленную ладонь.

— Больше я не твой должник, — хмуро бросил он и, поднявшись, проследил, чтобы Кид тоже встал на ноги.

— И все же ты душка, — вздохнул Кид. Посмотрел на монокль, потом на Шиничи и улыбнулся. — До встречи.

То, как Кид ему помахал рукой, Шиничи уже не увидел. Он развернулся на пятках и быстро постарался уйти.

К черту это все.

К черту Кида.

— Увидимся, Великий детектив!

К черту.


End file.
